club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Mine Shack
The Mine Shack is an area in Club Penguin Rewritten that acts as a hub for the Recycling Plant (Introduced at the Earth Day Party 2017) and the Mine. It also features a community garden; when penguins throw snowballs in the green bucket, it helps to water the crops. A tree also lays in the Mine Shack that grew as time went on. Parties 2017 = * During the April Fools' Party 2017, the entire room was instead designed just like the loading screens, however instead of any loading text, it says "Welcome to the spinning arrow room..." * During the Earth Day Party 2017, the Mine Shack was given a redesign. Instead of there just being the Mine, an additional community garden and tree was added next to the Mine. Also, the Recycling Plant was placed here. * For the Medieval Party 2017, the Mine Shack was re-designed to look more Medieval for this party. Instead of the Mine building, it was just a cave. The community garden is also more traditional for the party, and so is the Recycling Plant. There are also signs saying princesses are welcome, but knights aren't. * The music in this room was changed for the Water Party 2017. Other than that, there was no physical change to the room for this party. * At the time of The Great Storm of 2017, heavy rains poured down in the area, leaving puddles. The rain later stopped, and when the Halloween Party 2017 came along the remaining puddles were cleared. * During Operation: Blackout, the sun had been blocked out by none other than Herbert P. Bear. This led to increasing snowfall and decreasing overall temperature on the island; including this room. * During the Christmas Party 2017, the Mine entrance turned into a gingerbread house. Oddly enough, the Herbert statue disappeared during the party. Trivia * In PSA Mission 11: The Veggie Villain, it is used to locate Herbert and stop his plans. * Earth Day Party 2017 introduced a redesigned Mine Shack. * The Herbert statue located next to the mine shack was used to plug a geiser in the Club Penguin EPF Herbert's Revenge Nintendo DS game. Gallery Map Icons MineShackMapIcon2008.png Graphical Designs Mine Shack 2006.png|The Mine Shack before Earth Day Party 2017. Mine Shack 2010.png|The Mine Shack after Earth Day Party 2017. Parties 2017 = April Fools' Party Mine Shack.png|April Fools' Party 2017 Earth Day 2010 Mine Shack.png|Earth Day Party 2017 Medieval Party 2017 Mine Shack.png|Medieval Party 2017 Storm MineShack.png|The Great Storm of 2017 Halloween_Party_2017_Mine_Shack.png|Halloween Party 2017 Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.38.30 PM.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 1) Operation Blackout Mine Shack phase 2.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 2) Operation Blackout Mine Shack phase 3.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 3) Operation Blackout Mine Shack phase 4.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 4) DigShack.png|Dig Out the Island Christmas Party 2017 Mine Shack.png|Christmas Party 2017 |-|2018 = Medieval Party 2018 Mine Shack.png|Medieval Party 2018 Other Mission_11_Mine_Shack.png|As seen in PSA Missions Geographic location Party Rooms 2017 = |-|2018 = Category:Rooms Category:Outdoor Rooms Category:Principal room Category:Permanent Rooms